If It Pays The Bills
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: COMPLETE After Ryou is kicked out of his father's house, money is a hard thing to come by. Jou accidentally introduces him to a world that can bring in a big income at an even bigger price. But what does it matter if it helps to pay the bills?
1. Introduction to a new world

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be on a chain like my dog and my wallet. It's not, so I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If It Pays The Bills  
  
By Hidden Guardian  
  
Chapter One: You Can Make Money doing that?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting late in the day, merely ten minutes before school let out for the weekend. Every student in the classroom was fidgeting, impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. Ryou Bakura was no different, it finally being time to get away from their Harpie-Lady twin of a teacher. Also, it was the first time one of his friends would see his and Bakura's new apartment. Jou was coming home with him so they could work on a science project and Ryou was a bit nervous about what his friend would think.  
  
"Alright, class, listen up," Sensei Koiyoko trilled. "This year, for our class trip, we're going to Kyoto. However, this trip is not, I repeat, not free. I will need the $180 dollars for the trip by the end of next week, no later." Ryou frowned. Normally, he wouldn't think anything about it, but as it were, that was a lot of money.  
  
Seto stood up, knowing with pride that he could get the teacher fired if she said anything to him. "Sensei Koiyoko, do see reason. For a simple trip in the area (A/N:: I don't know how far apart they are!) that's a quite expensive." "I'm sorry, but that is when the money is due. End of discussion." He glowered at her but remained silent. Just then, the bell rang and most of the students flew out of the hell-prison known as school. Ryou put all of the things he would be taking home in his bag, then met up with his friends in the hall.  
  
"That teacher is such a witch," Honda complained. "What do you expect; she's always riding a broom," Seto informed him. "Whose?" Ryuuji asked with a sneer. Ryou and Yugi, being the most innocent two in the group, flushed at the innuendo. "Sorry I can't pay for you two's fee," Seto told Jou and Ryou. "It's okay," Jou reassured him, "it's payable." Ryou said nothing. Jou turned to him.  
  
"You ready to go, Ry?" "Go where?" Seto queried with a slight glare. "Get over ya self, Set. I ain't gonna cheat. We're doin a science project togha is all." Ryou rolled his eyes. Jealous boyfriends were the worst.  
  
"Come on, Jou. We need to get to my place so we can get to work and you don't get home too late." "Comin'." As they walked to Ryou's apartment, he couldn't help but be nervous. None of his friends had seen his and Bakura's new place yet. After Ryou's father kicked him out for being such a 'prissy little queer,' there hadn't been much money to throw around. Even now, while Ryou was at school, Bakura was at work, trying to make ends meet with the best job he could get without a diploma of any sort.  
  
Ryou stopped them in front of a large, yet somewhat demolished, building. Truthfully, he was glad that Jou was the first to see it because he wouldn't put too much into it. He turned to his friend. "Well, let's head on up." Ryou took Jou inside, got them in the elevator, and pushed the button for the top floor. That was the only good thing about the apartment's place in the building--no one above them. As they went up, Ryou snuck a look at Jou to see what he thought. The blonde's face revealed nothing.  
  
He opened the door to his home and took a breath to calm down. "Bakura? I'm home!" There was no answer. He turned to Jou. "Make yourself at home. I think we should work on the table in the dining room, right through there," he pointed. Jou nodded and went. He paused in front of the door. "Can we have a snack?" he asked, hopefully. Ryou laughed and nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Bakura?" He went in into the kitchen to get a snack for himself and Jou. On the refrigerator was a note. 'Hikari, I have to work late tonight. I'll call when I can. Bakura.' "Darn," he grumbled, snapping his fingers. Saturday was the only night he got home before nine-ish, too. But Ryou, being the good sport he was, shrugged it off and went to help Jou with the project.  
  
It didn't end up taking nearly as long as they thought it would, so the boys ended up in Ryou's room, talking, once they were done. "And then Set, oh you'd better believe he was pissed. He caught Malik by da hair and pulled, knocking dem both to the ground with Malik in his lap." Ryou couldn't help but giggle at Seto's expense. He faded out, though and looked at Jou. He had to ask him something.  
  
"Jou?" "Hm?" "What do you think?" "About what?" "About this; about this building and apartment and, well, just *this*?" Jou chuckled. "You know I ain't thinkin' nothin' about it with where I live." Ryou sighed. "Good. I was a little embarrassed to have my friends over here. I wasn't sure of what anyone would think." Jou hugged him in a friendly manor. "You know you can always count on me."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Ryou picked it up and smiled, knowing it was his Bakura. "Hi, 'Kura-chan!" "Hey. I'm gonna' be even later little one. I'm not certain I'll make it home tonight." "Oh, darn. I'm going to be all alone tonight." "So have one of your loser friends spend the night or something. It's not like I chose to work late, you know." "I know. Well, maybe Jou can stay the night," he said, looking at his friend as he said that and receiving a nod. "Whatever. Oh, and can you go to the store or something? We're damn near out of food and if Mutt comes over, we will be."  
  
"Okay." After a few minutes they hung up. "Well, Bakura wants me to go to the store, but I can't think of many places that would be open this late." "I know where one is. Come on." Jou led Ryou to a pretty seedy part of town. "Jou, I don't know about this," Ryou whimpered. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine." As they got further into the bad neighborhood, Ryou clutched on to Jou's arm.  
  
"Bud, I think you may want to get offa' me. Folks think you doin' service or somat." "Service?" Ryou queried, "What's that?" "You don't want to know." Ryou decided that it was probably for the best that he didn't. Suddenly, a man walked up behind them and put his arm around Jou's shoulders. "Hey, pal. You up to make some big bucks tonight? I pay big and I play big, if you follow me." Jou shrugged him off. Ryou raised an eyebrow at what the man had said. He didn't get it. "Oh, come on. I can make it worth your time, you know."  
  
"Maybe some other night." The guy shrugged. "Fine. If you don't want the money, I'm sure someone else does." He walked off. Ryou looked at Jou curiously. "What was he talking about?" Jou cursed under his breath. "Well, you see, Ryou, sometimes people will pay you to go on a date with them. That guy wanted me to go on a date with him and offered me money to do it." "Then why did you say you would do it another night? You and Seto are okay, aren't you?" "Of course we are. And...sometimes I really need the money."  
  
"So, you can make money by going to the movies with someone?" "No' exactly. They don' take you to da movies. They take you to deir be'room." That much, Ryou could understand. After all, he and Bakura did that. "But, why would they pay you to do that?" Jou groaned. How could anyone be so naive? "Does Bakura like it wen you two do it?" "Yeah." "So do dose men, but they don' have a lover to do it wit." Ryou tilted his head.  
  
"Let me see if I get this: people you don't know will pay you money to have sex with them just because they have no one else to do it with? That's silly." "It may be silly, but it brings in mullah, and tha's one thing I need often." Does Seto know about this?" "Hell no. And he ain't either, 'cause you ain't gonna tell, are ya'?" "I don't know about this. I never knew you could make money doing that."  
  
"It's da only way I'm goin on tha trip anyway. I can' not go. And dat damn harpie won' extend da deadline for da fee. This is da only way I can get da money to go." Ryou thought about it. This was a lot for him to take in. "You could always stay behind with me. I can't pay for the trip either." "Nah. I'll need whatever left ova this month to pay dem damn bills, anyway." "There's no way you can make enough to pay a month's bills from this," Ryou insisted. "You wanna' bet. I do it ev'ry month."  
  
They let the discussion drop as they shopped for some snacks for that night. But Ryou couldn't get it out of his mind. He couldn't believe you could make money by letting people do that with you. And he couldn't believe that Jou would let them. But the biggest shock was that Jou paid his and his father's bills from the money he made having sex with these men. Later that night, Ryou asked Jou a question, seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"How many 'dates' do you have to go on to afford your apartment?" Jou blanched. "Eh, come on, Ry. It ain't that big of a deal is it? I didn't know it would botha you so much." "It doesn't, I just want to know." "Six or seven, if it's a good payer. Why?" "How much would it take to afford a place like this?" he asked, making the motion of meaning his apartment. "A few more. Eleven or twelve. Why?" "Could just anyone do that kind of work?" "What are you getting at, Ry?"  
  
"Could I do something like that?" Jou almost fell out of his seat. "Oh, come on, Ry. You would never want to do somethin like that. It's as dehumanizin (big word for him, eh?) as it can be. Why would ya' want to do that?" "To help Bakura. If I was bringing in some income, it would be easier to afford this place. 'Kura-chan wouldn't have to work so hard and we could be together more."  
  
"Ryou, I'm sure it's just tha fact that you's just moved here. No big thing." "I want to help, Jou. I really do." "Why don't you get a job on da weekends if dis is botherin you so much?" "No place would hire me because I'm still in school. You know that." "Yeah, but-""Jou." Ryou looked at him seriously. "I want to do this." Jou shook his head. "It's tha same thing as cheatin on Bakura. You don' wanna do that, do ya'?" "Well, no, but..." "See, dere ya' go. No need for ya' to do dat." Somehow, Ryou wasn't so sure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, wow, wow! I can't believe it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't mean to let this drone on and on the way it did, so I apologize if it got boring. For those of you who read this through to the end, yo have my eternal thanks. I hope you liked this story and will maybe send me a review about what you thought of it (hint, hint). Anyway, thanks to all of you who read this through and my next post will depend on the reviewers. So you'd better write me or I'll sick Bakura on you! Bye!  
  
Hidden Guardian 


	2. To do it or not that is the question

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again; not mine.  
  
I wasn't expecting to get as good of reviews as I did on the first chapter. Who knows, if this keeps up, IIPTB may include my first lemon. Only if you really beg for it, though. My friends would never support this...Oh well! I've rambled on enough. On with the fic!  
  
Special thanks to "Princess of Mirrors." That was truly quite a review. I'll use your advice.  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.  
  
Hidden Guardian  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, Ryou went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Jou. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, at least not a proper one. All night, Jou's words had been buzzing about in his head. He had never heard of such an absurd idea before, but Jou accepted it as an everyday thing. He made himself a bowl of cereal, frowning at the memory of whopping mounds of pancakes. Not anymore, though. He sighed over his cheerios.  
  
A few minutes later, Jou walked in and helped himself to the same. "You sleep okay?" he asked the albino boy. "Fine, you?" Jou gave him a look. "You were moanin in ya' sleep. 'M almos afraid to ask what you was dreamin bout." Ryou whapped him with a magazine. "I'll thank you to leave your perverted mind in the bedroom." "Only if you're in dere wit me. The way you were moanin, mm-mm, nice." Both of the boys laughed at this.  
  
"It was nothing like that. I was just thinking too much." "Not bout wha I said las night was it?" Ryou blushed and nodded. "Well, you think abou all of wha I said: it ain' right for ya'." "But it is for you, right?" "Les jus drop it, eh?" Ryou felt like doing nothing less, but at that moment, the lock on the front door clicked. He ran into the living room to meet Bakura, who staggered in a second or two later. "For God's sake, 'Kura. You weren't at work all night, were you?" The yami gave him a tired nod. "Got today off, though. I need sleep. I'll see you when I plan to rejoin the living."  
  
Ryou frowned. It was stupid of him, but he had hoped that he and Bakura would spend the yami's whole say off together. "Would you like something to eat, first?" "Nah." He ruffled Ryou's hair and kissed his forehead. "Night." "Bakura, you really should eat," he insisted, falling into mother- hen mode. Bakura pinned him with a glare. "I'm going to sleep, and then, when I wake up, I will eat. Okay?" The edge in his voice made Ryou back off.  
  
When he got back into the kitchen, he saw Jou in a most peculiar position. He was sitting under the table, raising his head up to thump against it. "Is...something wrong?" "I swea' to God I forgot sommat', but I don' remember what." "I see. And, this may be a stupid question, but why are you hitting your head of the table?" "Ta' give muh brain a jum'-start."  
  
Personally, Ryou had never heard anything more silly, but Jou was who Jou was. *Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.* "I rememba' now! I'm 'sposed to met Sets at elev'n. Wha time'sit?" Ryou checked the clock. "Ten thirty." "Damn!" Jou raced around the house, gathering his stuff. "Sorry, Ry, I gotta' split. See ya'." He dashed out, missing the hurt look on Ryou's face. 'Great, I'm all alone again. Bakura won't get up for a few hours yet.'  
  
He went into his room and pulled a few books from his shelf. It was a rather interesting series called Confidential Confessions. Sure it was a girls' series, but Ryou was really sensitive for a guy. He opened up the fourth book and started to read. When Mai had loaned him her books, he hadn't understood them, but as he read them again, with Jou's words still in his head, he started to make the connection.  
  
But why would anyone do that by choice? Who would want to sell themselves and put a price on something so valuable? It seemed rather foolish to him. Surely the things that Jou had told him about weren't as common as the books made it seem. It couldn't be, he told himself assuredly.  
  
He placed the book back on the shelf and laid himself, boredly, on the couch. 'Well, maybe I should get something done today rather than just lay here.' Yet he couldn't convince himself to move. He was in laze-mode after having stayed up late with Jou. He wasn't going to sleep, he just...wanted to...rest. No, he was just...resting his...eyes...zzz.  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
Ryou gasped and panted as a faceless stranger ran his hands all over the young hikari's chest, sharp nails digging into the flesh. He moaned out a name he couldn't remember after having said it. Icy blue eyes (no, it's not Seto) stared down at him, lust as apparent as any emotion could be. But something was wrong. This was not his Bakura. No, he would not do this with someone else.  
  
"Let me go," he cried up to the man who was now kissing down his throat. "Let me go! Bakura!!!" But no one came, and the stranger didn't let up. "Leave me be! I don't want this!" Again, he was ignored. The faceless stranger continued down to his chest, taunting him in ways that were unaccustomed to his mind. It was a surprise to him that this unidentifiable stranger was being kinder to him than his own lover.  
  
Soft hands slid down his sides to clutch his hips as the one above him moved even lower...all Ryou could do was look up and stare into the eyes of a man who was about to do things with him like the things Bakura would have him do.  
  
After it was all over, the man pulled a wallet out of his jacket and pulled out a handful of bills. "It's all there. I hope to see you again," the stranger told him. Ryou didn't respond as he picked up the money, discreetly counting it. It was more money than he had held in all the months since his father had kicked them out put together.  
  
"Well? Another night?" Ryou pulled his head to his chest. "I think so."  
  
*** Dream Ended ***  
  
Ryou sat strait up in his bed, face red, and panting. 'What in the world?' He looked all around with wide eyes. 'Oh thank God. It was only a dream. That was scary.' He looked down to where his hand was clenched, only air where in his dream had been money. 'Yikes, that was creepy.'  
  
He thought back to the strong hands touching places on him that were meant to be for Bakura only. 'I need to stop listening to Jou. I'm having dreams about this stuff now.' He laid back against the pillows reaching over to grab the clock. Only fifteen minutes had passed since he had last checked it. That meant Bakura would still be asleep, and in no mood to be woken up.  
  
He decided to act as normal as he could until his yami awoke to talk to him. Pulling his hair back, he followed his usual routine of cleaning up the mess in the apartment. Once he could see the floor again, he headed down the stairs to the bottom floor to get the mail, since he had gotten the feeling that it hadn't been gotten the day before.  
  
A neighbor was down in the mailroom collecting his own mail. "How ya' doin', boy? You and that brother of yours doin' alright?" Ryou hid a chuckle at the idea of Bakura being his brother and answered in the affirmative. "Yes, sir. We're both doing quite well." He pulled out the handful of letters, near-horror-struck to see that it was all bills, save one postcard from Anzu who was away on a trip.  
  
Discarding the postcard as her normal 'miss you; wish you were here,' he took a peek at where the bills had come from. "Ah, that time of the month, eh? Well, at least these apartments aren't too expensive." Ryou was too ashamed to mention how hard Bakura had to work to pay for it. "Well, anyway, you and your brother come around some time, and you tell me if you guys havin' any problems."  
  
Ryou nodded to him. "Yes sir, we will." After the man left, he sighed in relief. Something about that guy had never sat right with him. He didn't know what, it was just a gut feeling. Hmm...well, Bakura didn't like him, anyway. When he got back upstairs, he proceeded to make dinner while unconsciously counting the minutes until Bakura would wake himself up.  
  
Finally the smell of food lured the yami out of his room and into the kitchen. "*Yawn* Morning 'kari." "More like afternoon. Evening, even. You slept the whole day away, Yami." Bakura groaned. "Don't you start whining, I had a hard night." "Sorry," Ryou apologized shortly. "Well, whatever." Bakura sat down in his spot at the head of the table while Ryou sat at his side. "What happened to Dog?" "If you mean Jou, he had to leave because of plans he had made with Seto."  
  
"Please don't tell me what those plans were for. Insatiable mutt." "Jou's my friend, Bakura." "And? He's not mine." After eating in silence for a bit, Ryou reached over to the counter and grabbed the mail. "These are for you, Bakura. I think they're all bills." "You didn't check, did you?" Ryou winced at the sharpness. For some reason, Bakura tended to get irritable if Ryou opened the mail. "No, I didn't open them." "Hmm."  
  
"Also, I have to talk to you about something." Bakura made a show of setting the mail down. "Of course, hikari. What is it?" Ryou hesitated, wondering if he should bring up the dream. He decided against it, knowing how it would sound to his yami, and found something else to ask him. "Our school is going on a trip soon, yami." "And?" "The trip...isn't exactly free. And the money is due at the end of the week."  
  
"Remember, hikari, we don't have much to throw around. If it's not too much, we may be able to see what we can do, but don't get your hopes to high. How much is it?" "180" "Repeat that. 180? As in dollars?! No way, Ryou. We may have a ninth of that left over at the end of the month, and that has to go toward food and other necessities. Why don't you ask Kaiba to loan you the money? I'm sure it won't be a problem and we'll find some way to pay him back, eventually."  
  
"He can't. His financial advisor won't let him. Normally Seto wouldn't listen, but this guy is already blackmailing him over being with Jou. Even if Seto fired him, the tabloids would walk all over the 'gay CEO' story. He can't do anything much at all. We're planning a way to get rid of him, but in the mean time, no cigar."  
  
"Sorry, Ryou. What about your other friends? No one?" "Nope. Yami's had to run the shop since Ji-san (yes he calls Yugi's grandpa that) is in the hospital, Jou's worse off than we are, and Mali and Mar are having to pay for themselves since it's not mandatory."  
  
"If not, then what's the big deal about going?" "I'd just like to get out of the city for a few days, see a new place. I just thought..." "I'm sorry, hikari. I have to say no. We just can't handle it. Maybe you can go if there is a trip next year." Ryou sighed. "Okay, Yami. I'm going to my room, alright?"  
  
"That's fine." He put his plate in the sink, but as he walked out he muttered, "I'm going on that trip. Somehow, I will." But the only idea he got was, of course, the way Jou was going to pay for it. And if he wanted to do that, he'd have to head over to the bad part of town. He put a cloak from before the move on over himself, so no one would recognize him, and climbed down the fire escape, seemingly in a trance.  
  
'I'm not going to do it,' he told himself. 'I'm just going to check this 'service' thing out...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, hopefully that was a little better than the last chapter. I' bet the characters are still a little flat, but I don't write personalities that well. *Shrug* Well anyway, please-please-please review and tell me what you think? I'll owe you a good long review on your own fics if you help me out.  
  
***** Question  
  
Do any of you think I need to raise the rating? I don't really know what would be counted as 'R', so I couldn't tell you if mine should be. Would anyone help me out? Pleeeeeeease??? :-(  
  
Thanks  
  
Hidden Guardian 


	3. Lemon and Bakura is Just Another Man

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this? I don't own it, and you know it.  
  
Well, I just have one thing to say. THANK YOU; to all my wonderful reviewers. You're help and inspiration is what keeps these fics on the site for everyone else, so give yourselves a hand. =D  
  
Also, this chapter contains my first ever lemon. I hope you like it.  
  
And on that lovely (and short) note, On With the Fic!  
  
Hidden Guardian  
  
Ryou poked his head out of the room, looking this way and that, not wanting Bakura to know where he was going. He slunk down the hallway, trying not to make a sound that would draw Bakura to his direction. He made it to the end of the hallway and peeked into the kitchen. His darker half was sitting at the table with a stack of papers and a calculator in front of him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea that his yami might know how to use the damn thing.  
  
He had almost made it to the front door when something made him stop. It felt like someone was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder but couldn't see anything. However, when he turned back to the front, he came nose-to-nose with Bakura. "AAHHH!!!" Bakura laughed darkly as he fell on his but with a squeak. "Bakura, that wasn't nice. What have I told you about sneaking up on people?"  
  
"That I shouldn't do it unless you feel like playing 'hide-and-go-seek'," he purred, making Ryou blush. "Um, yes, well-" "Where are you going?" Bakura asked him, giving him that 'I-know-you-so-don't-you-fuckin'-lie-to- me' look. "I was just going...out for a bit, maybe take a walk, that's all." Bakura's look grew dark. "Don't lie to me, and never lie to my face, you understand?"  
  
Ryou almost considered coming up with something a little more believable until he realized that it would mean admitting that he'd been lying before. "No, really, I was just going for a walk." "Hmm, maybe I should go with you. I don't see you enough now that I work." "No!" Ryou yelled before he could stop himself. Bakura eyed him. "Why not?"  
  
Ryou's mind raced for an excuse. "I just want some time to think, that's all. I think better when I'm on a long walk." Bakura gave him a harsh look, and then it set into a calmer one. "Oh, my little hikari, I see what's going on." "Y-you do?" "Oh, yes. With me around so little, you must need more company than the empty apartment. Do you have a friend that you want to go see, eh?" Ryou sputtered.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Karakage. You know I wouldn't do that." "Oh, do I? Who knows, maybe it's not just a friend but a boyfriend!!!" "No! Bakura, my love, you know I would never—I'm just as loyal as—You have to believe me, I." Bakura gave him a harsh look. "Sigh Bakura, I love you. I wouldn't ever cheat and you know it." "Hmm. You always have been a loyal one. Just like a puppy." He reached out to pet Ryou's hair and the white-haired hikari began to purr. "Or a sanura. A cat. My kitten."  
  
"Don't treat me like a pet. I'm your...boyfriend, am I not?" "Yes, you are. My little lover. And maybe I should remind you why." "Oh no, Bakura. I can't." "Why not?" Ryou blushed as Bakura pressed his face to Ryou's neck, growling/purring sweetly. "You like?" "You know I do." Bakura reached for his hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it. "I think I need a break. Want to continue this...in the bedroom?" Ryou considered it. He did want to go out and have a look around, but he and Bakura got so little time together.  
  
"Yes, Bakura, I think I do." Bakura led him to the bedroom, pressing his lips roughly to Ryou's once the door clicked shut behind them. "Lights on or off?" Bakura asked, gruffly. "I think off would be better." "Ooh, in a good mood tonight?" Ryou blushed as Bakura kissed him again, this time running his tongue over Ryou's lips, wanting entrance. He parted his lips, and Bakura delved into his mouth, slipping his tongue under Ryou's in an attempt to get the boy to play. Then, he gave him a light smack for trying. "Nuh uh. Tonight, you just lay still and know the pleasure."  
  
Bakura backed his little lover to the bed, pushing him down onto it, never breaking their kiss. His hands traveled down to the buttons on Ryou's shirt, undoing the top one. (OK, this is new territory for me. No laughs, now.) "Such white skin. And so soon to be tainted with possession." He undid a few more until the sleeves were hanging off of Ryou's shoulders, revealing his lovely collarbone. Bakura immediately started to suckle on the soft skin, drawing both blood and moans to the surface.  
  
"Uh, Bakura. My love." "Shh. Down, Ryou. No." Ryou tried not to arch or anything, letting Bakura get a nice spot of blood before biting down, hard, and lapping up the blood that poured out. "Ung, Bakura. That hurts." "It won't for much longer." He kept drawing more and more blood to the surface until the mark had closed over. He then continued to kiss lower, eventually reaching one of the two peaks on Ryou's chest.  
  
Ryou bit back a moan as Bakura licked the sensitive nub, reaching up to catch his hands in Bakura's spiked locks. Bakura let out a quiet growl at the soft tug. "You're pulling my hair, sanura." "So? Oh, Gods, keep doing that," he moaned as Bakura moved to circle the nipple with his tongue. "As you wish." He did as Ryou wanted; continuing on until boredom and the need to hear more of those hot little noises Ryou made took over. Without notice, he bit down, the little one beneath him yelping in pain.  
  
Bakura soothed the bite with his tongue, reaching up to wipe the few tears from the corner of Ryou's eyes. "That's a good kitty," he teased, moving away from the abused nub. He smiled up at Ryou, who gave him a look of surprise. "May I ask what you are up to, Bakura? You're never into this much foreplay." Bakura just smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He moved to the other side of his chest, giving his other half the same pleasure.  
  
Ryou made a fist in Bakura's hair, his mind running wild and reaching few conclusive thoughts. 'Hmm, my Bakura must be in a really good mood today. But, Gods, does this feel good. I wonder why, though. I don't think I missed a holiday, or something.' Giggles took over as the yami kissed down his far-to-thin-to-be-healthy stomach. "Tickles." "That's nothing," Bakura told him, sticking his tongue in Ryou's belly button, earning him more of those sweet giggles. His hands moved to the rim of Ryou's pants, but Ryou stopped him.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You've never acted like this before." Bakura frowned at this. He seemed to be choosing his words with care. "I don't want you to think that I've abandoned you just because I have to work now. I saw the look you gave me when I wanted to sleep instead of being with you. I don't want to ever see that look again." "Oh, Bakura," Ryou sighed, taking his hands away from Bakura's, letting his yami unzip his pants, pulling them down past his hips. "You know, you're really pretty, hikari. So fucking pretty."  
  
Ryou blushed at this. Was he, really? He didn't think so. But then, Bakura had never been the only person to say it. Many people, strangers on the street often times, would say the same thing and smile at the resulting blush. He couldn't help but wonder if these people really thought he was 'pretty'. Weren't men supposed to be handsome?  
  
All trains of thought seemed to pull out of the proverbial station as Bakura took his length into his mouth. Ryou couldn't hold back the loud moan that resulted from the hot mouth on his sensitive parts. He reached for Bakura's hair once more, but the dark moved them away. After Ryou had nearly choked him, he didn't think it a good idea to let the younger one take the initiative. He reached over to the side table to get the half- used tube of strawberry lube, keeping Ryou's attention on his mouth while he coated three claw-like digits.  
  
Ryou bucked his hips, suddenly, making Bakura take more of him in. The dark suppressed his gag reflexes, taking Ryou to the base, just as he slid the first finger in. Ryou gasped at the intrusion. At one point, it would have been as familiar as air, but as it were, he felt like a little virgin all over again. Bakura let his member slip out of his mouth. "It'll take some re-getting-used-to, but you'll be fine in a minute." He bowed his head once again. True to the yami's prophecy, he was soon trying to push against the finger that was stretching him.  
  
On that note, Bakura added another, making up for the sting with long licks to his now straining organ. The pressure was building in his lower tummy, and he really needed release. Once the third finger was added, the feeling of familiarity sat in, making him thrust against the invading digits, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. Bakura knew his lover would be coming soon, and crooked his fingers to hit Ryou's prostate. Ryou came with a gasp, and Bakura collected his prize, suckling on his hikari 'til the young one had no more to give.  
  
"Did you like that, Kitty?" Ryou panted. "Where in the world did that come from? You never want to play like that, no matter what the occasion." "Well, I do now. Do you want to continue on?" Ryou pondered it. "Yes." Bakura swiftly coated his own hard shaft, then moved Ryou so he was lying on his back and wrapped the uke's legs around his waist. "Ready?" At Ryou's nod, he pushed in past the still tight ring that wanted to stop him from reaching his haven. Ryou whined, but held onto his yami's upper arms, not letting him stop. Soon, Bakura was buried to the hilt.  
  
"Ung, Gods, Ryou. So warm, and so tight." Ryou blushed at the crude words as he adjusted to the feeling of having Bakura inside of him again. He thrust back onto his impalment, and Bakura pulled out to the tip. "Look at me, Ryou." The two locked gazes as Bakura thrust back in. Ryou gasped at the feeling and at the emotions in Bakura's eyes. Ones of lust and want, but also love and promise. This was what he lived for; this feeling of closeness that he had missed so much.  
  
"So...fucking good. So sweet. You were made for this, Ryou. Un, you seem to have been made to be perfect for me." Bakura's thrusts sped up until he was pounding Ryou into the mattress at an animalistic rate. Ryou's arousal came back in full swing as his prostate was rubbed again and again. "Bakura, need...oh, god." "So good at this, baby. So hot and beautiful. I am a lucky yami to-groan- have you."  
  
Then, unbade, the thought sprang into Ryou's head, a quote of what Jou had said before. ' "Does Bakura like it wen you two do it?" "Yeah." "So do dose men, but they don' have a lover to do it wit." ' If these men were anything like Bakura, would one of them think the same thing to have him? Did that make him regard those men higher or his lover lower? Did it matter? Suddenly, he saw Bakura in the same way he had seen the man who had tried to pick up Jou. Were they any different?  
  
One rough slam into his abused backside sent both him and Bakura over the edge. Bakura pulled his now-limp member out of Ryou and pulled him to his chest. "Pretty kitty," he whispered to himself. But Ryou didn't comment on this. His thoughts were still elsewhere.  
  
If Bakura and that man were no different, then was having sex with Bakura that much different than with that man? Three years of love and devotion between himself and Bakura lowered in value as he questioned this. He couldn't think of any of the reasons he had told himself before of why it would be bad. The only difference between Bakura and that man were that Bakura had Ryou. But now Ryou couldn't think why first was best, and he was now determined to go see that other side of the fence.  
  
He scrunched his nose when Bakura pulled him close for a nap. Bakura's touch was now no different than any mans'. But he had liked Bakura's touch. Would he like someone else's?  
  
Ha ha, that is the question for you to decide. After all, that will determine quite a bit of the plot. Will he enjoy his work or will it be all for the mulah? You tell me.  
  
Also, I want to thank all of you who read this chapter through. This really was the first lemon I have ever written, and I know that Mom would kill me if she found out. Still, I knew that in a story with this plot, I'd have to get used to it, fast. This may or may not be the last 'softer' lemon in this fic. Depends on how I feel. But for all of you who were kind enough to read this through, this was for you.  
  
Useless fact of the chapter: (I forgot on the last chapter, so you get extra today)  
  
The alphabet song and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star have the same tune. Sing them both if you don't believe me.  
  
Life is sexually transmitted.  
  
I'll admit it, I'm a blonde. For all you blondes out there, this is a tidbit of humor for you. (I didn't write them, so don't sue me.)  
  
WHAT DO BRUNETTES MISS MOST ABOUT A GREAT PARTY? The  
  
invitation  
  
WHAT'S A BRUNETTE'S MATING CALL? "Has the blonde left  
  
yet?"  
  
WHAT'S BLACK & BLUE & BROWN AND LAYING IN A DITCH? A  
  
brunette who's told too many blonde jokes.  
  
(No offence meant to any brunettes out there. I just thought it was funny.) 


	4. Toto dash Clientel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs. Yeah... there's a few.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next evening, Ryou walked down a cold, dark alleyway, the jacket he 'borrowed' from his yami pulled close around him. It was very chilly in the back alleys of Domino City.

Lately, he had found himself longing more and more for the outside world and the chance to explore the dubbed 'red-light district'. He knew that Bakura would be very, very angry if he found the boy in such a place, but just having a look around wouldn't cause any harm, right?

'Right!' Ryou decided, nodding his head in determination. He wasn't really sure exactly what he was looking for, but as soon as he found it, he would be ready to leave. Or so he thought...

Ryou's tennis shoes hit the ground at an easy pace while he walked down the street, looking left and right at all of the people.

A gaggle of teen boys were crowded on a street corner smoking whatever drugs it was that the male in a dark trench coat with a hat covering his face who was walking away from the group had sold them.

"Hey, Kitty-kitty!" Ryou jumped as someone randomly reached out and grabbed his ass. "Yipes!" "Heh, jumpy." Ryou turned quickly only to see a handsome teen with shoulder-length black hair and hauntingly blue eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous, what would your name happen to be?" Ryou blushed. "Me?" "Of course you, beautiful. Come on. What's your name?" "My name's... Ryou, my name's Ryou." "How pretty!" the boy squealed, clapping his hands together.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was gay, but this guy was a fruit! "Well, Ryou, my name's Tobrian, but everybody around here calls me Toto!" "Toto?" "Yes?"

"N-nothing." Toto smiled at him and placed his fingers on Ryou's cheek. "You're knew around here, aren't you? I can tell! If you weren't, your face wouldn't be so pretty!" For the first time, Ryou noticed a large bruise coating the left side of Toto's jaw.

"A-aw! What happened, Toto?" Toto laughed and cuddled Ryou close. "You are too fucking cute! Innocent little thing!" Ryou blushed.

"Well, what are you doing around here, Ryou? Are you working?" "Working? Oh, no, I don't have a job... I just wanted to check the out the uh..." "RLD?" "Uh... yeah." Toto laughed at him again.

"What in the hell would you want to do that for? That place is a freakin nightmare! I should know, I'm on my way there now!" "You're a-!" "Hooker? Slut? Whore? D. All of the above? Bingo."

"But-but you don't seem like one!" "Hahaha! Ryou, you're too cute! Come on!" Toto grabbed Ryou around the wrist and dragged the silver-haired teen behind him.

"That's Momo, that's Luka, and this is my friend, Danner! Hi, Danny!" The buff-looking guy raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Tobrian. What are you doing?" Toto smiled up at him. "I'm showing a newbie around on my way to work!"

"You have a client tonight?" "Yep! 200 bucks!" Danner smiled a little at this. "15 percent or 20?" "Danny! I didn't find him through an organization! I get all the money, I found him on my own."

"Organization?" Ryou asked, softly. "Yeah. Like... pimps and whatnot? Their jobs are to make sure we don't end up with abusive assholes." "Is that what happened to your face?"

"That's not something you ask about, kiddo," Danner told him with a smirk. "Sorry!" Ryou apologized, bowing his head. "It's alright, Kitty-kitty! You're such a cutie!"

Toto quickly moved to kiss Ryou on the lips. "Oh! That was surprising." Danner clapped Ryou on the back. "Well, I gotta go, bitches. See ya 'round!" "Bai-bai, Danny!" Toto gave the muscled male a kiss goodbye.

"He was nice," Ryou whispered. "Yep! Danny is my dream come true! I love him sooo much!" Stars shone behind those icy blue eyes. "I love him sooo much. As soon as I turn 18, we're going to move into an apartment together! He's my perfect man!"

"And you're still-?" "A hooker? Hey, if it pays the bills..." Ryou blushed, thinking of how Jou paid for his own house in the same way. "Hey, Toto?" "Yes, Kitty-kitty?" "Do you know someone named... Jou?"

"Jojo! Of course I know Jojo! He's so much fun! And he's really hot, too! I can't believe an innocent little thing like you knows Jojo!"

"Do you give _everyone_ a nickname?" "I try!" "Oh. So... you're working tonight?" "Shit! I'm late! Oh, God, he's going to kill me! Kitty-kitty, I gotta go! I'm sooo sorry!" Toto kissed Ryou on the cheek and dashed off at full speed, ignoring the crowds of people that shouted as he knocked them over.

Ryou gave a secret smile at how sweet and cute Toto was. Ryou had always assumed that sluts or whores and the like were all skanky and... not good. But Toto and Jou were two wonderful people...

"So, pretty thing? You up for a night on the town? Or in my room?" Ryou blushed and turned to see a rather old looking male in a nice business suit leering lecherously at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm willing to pay you 175 bucks if you'll do it." Only five dollars less than what he needed to go on the school trip! "Um... I don't know." "Oh, come on, kid. I'm good. And I'll prove it if you let me."

Ryou didn't honestly know if he was interested in doing something like that, he was only there to look around. But 175 dollars! That was a _lot_ of money! "Well... I guess I could." The man smiled and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

"Wonderful! Come on, I know of a motel that's close by." The elder grabbed Ryou by the wrist and led him down the sidewalk, pulling him a little too quickly. Ryou watched the sights drag by as the looming "Motel 6" sign moved in closer and closer.


	5. The Hardest Job

Disclaimer: I only own Mr. Kutabara, Danner, and Tobrian. I... think that's it... well, any OCs are mine.

I can't believe no one reviewed on my last chapter! How dare you people, LOL! Don't worry, I'm not mad. Well, thank you for your _mental_ support, anyway. Maybe I'll get some more visible support from chapter five.

Also, I forgot this last chapter, if anyone can guess which anime character Tobrian is based on, you'll get the final chapter dedicated to you and your input on many of the finalities of this story! WARNING: YOU MAY RECEIVE SPOILERS AT YOUR OWN RISK! 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The old man continued to pull Ryou along behind him, paying little heed to the teen's reluctance to follow. "Come on, now. The sooner we get a room, the sooner we can start."

'Oh, yes, that just has me wanting to _run_ the whole bloody way there,' Ryou thought to himself, nibbling on his lip. The two walked into a little Motel 6, and the senior rented a smoking room for the night.

"You smoke?" Ryou asked him, crinkling his nose with distaste. "If it bothers you, I won't." "Oh, uh, it's fine." The man laughed. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

Ryou blushed. "How could you tell?" He laughed. "You're way too mousy to be the usual hooker." "I'm sorry."

The elder smiled at him. "It's perfectly fine. After all... I like them 'new'. My name's Kutabara. Remember it because, if you do well, you'll be seeing me again." Ryou inclined his head and let a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Well, come on, kiddo. Let's head to our room. By the way, what's your name?"

Ryou was about to reply when he stopped to think. Was it really okay to tell this old guy even his first name? Toto and Danny, sure: they were nice enough. But some greasy old pervert? Ew!

"You can call me Shiroi." "'White'? It suits you." Kutabara opened the door for Ryou and let the bunny-like teen in first. "Well, let's not waste any time. Strip, boy!"

Ryou hopped to the order, immediately tugging his shirt over his head while trying to simultaneously get his jeans down around his knees. "Woah, woah, woah! Easy, now! Slower, kiddo! Strip_tease_, okay?"

A creeping blush spread over Ryou's face. "Oh! Yes, sir!" Ryou changed his style of motion, slowly lifting the shirt from his chest and pulled it over his head, throwing his head side to side, his hair brushing over his shoulders. He tossed the T-shirt to an anonymous corner of the room.

"Much better," Kutabara purred, finding the little kitten's sex-show very arousing. Ryou accepted this and started to undo the belt of his jeans. 'Shouldn't I be feeling a little weirder about stripping in front of some old guy that _isn't my Bakura_?'

A frown crossed his pretty features but that didn't detain him from undoing the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper. "That's a love. Leave those panties on and come here."

Ryou took a step towards the male. "No no no; little Shiroi has to crawl." Ryou blushed and dropped to his hands and knees, crawling cautiously over to his employer and resting his head in the man's lap.

"Good pet." He petted the fluffy white hair and pulled Ryou up on to the bed. The white-haired boy laid back at his bidding and whimpered as the elder man licked and kissed random spots all down his chest.

"Oh, young flesh is so soft," he moaned, rubbing his thumb over Ryou's hypersensitive nipples. "Oh, oh!" Kutabara laughed at his little sex-pet. "Let's get those undies off of you, okay?"

Before Ryou could reach down to the elastic waist, Kutabara hooked his finger in the under-cloth and tugged the garment down Ryou's legs. The bunny gasped and squirmed at his unveiling.

"Come now; with a body like that, you've no need to be shy." Ryou blushed at the appraising looks focused in between his legs. "Well, little Shiroi, are you ready to earn your pay?"

The albino teen paled at the very mention but resolutely spread his legs. "I... guess so."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two hours later, Kutabara was pulling on the jacket over his clothes and pulled the wallet out of his pocket. "Here, kid. There's an extra ten bucks in there, just for the hell of it."

Ryou grabbed the bills and unobtrusively stuffed them in the pocket of his discarded pants. "Um, sir? Can I ask you a question?" He looked back at the teen. "Yes?"

"What time is it?" Kutabara laughed but did as Ryou bid and checked his watch. "About 1:15 am." "1:15 am? Oh my god, he's going to kill me for being gone this long!" Ryou rushed about the room, trying to pull all of his clothes on and find more.

"Oh, oh, I know he's going to be so furious with me!" The elder watched Ryou with a raised eyebrow. "Pimp or something?" "Not quite... my, uh, boyfriend." "A boyfriend! Now _that_'s one I haven't heard before."

"I'm sorry, sir, I really have to go!" "Of course, kiddo. But how can I get a hold of you again." Ryou paused. "Um, just... ask Toto to give me a message! Now I've got to get out of here!"

The albino teen dashed out of the room and ran down the alleyway, trying to get to the main street where he could catch a cab. Mysterious eyes watched him from every shadow; he was quite the oddity, such a pure little thing in this hell.

A soft voice hissed from the shadows, "turn down 5th so you can catch the bus." "Pardon?" Ryou stopped running to look into the blackened corner. "You're Toto's newbie, ain't'cha? There's a bus leaving from 5th in two minutes." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ryou started running again and just managed to hop on the bus when the doors began to shut. Even as he dropped the change in the box, he almost wondered if it would be worth it to get off.

Being stared at from the shadows was creepy. Being stared at by people you could see was worse. Whispers floated all around him though he was able to pick up pieces of conversations.

"What the hell is an innocent little thing like that doing 'round here?" "Do you think she's a whore?" "You got cash; we can split her." "I'll give you ten bucks if you cut off a lock of her hair."

Ryou didn't make any move to acknowledge what was being said; though he did tuck his long hair into the back of his shirt. "Yo, princess!" Some brazenly muscular teen sat himself down in Ryou's seat.

"Yes?" "I got some Crystal on me right now, cheap, if you want it." Ryou looked up, showing those vulnerable doe-brown eyes. "Pardon?" "Crystal. Coke. Crack. You... don't know what that is, do you?"

"Should I?" The teen laughed, thumping Ryou on the back of the head and moving to sit in another seat. Ryou stared out the window, watching the lights fly by and blur together as the bus sped down the road.

He could see his reflection on the glass and wasn't 100 percent sure that he liked what he saw. Tear tracks ran down his face from the shame and fear of being taken by another but his lover, a trench coat that wasn't his made him look like a small child playing dress-up, and his hair was a tragic mess.

Finally, the bus slowed to a stop about a block away from his street corner. Ryou exited the bus, feeling the stares of every person on that bus looking at his behind. Though his neighborhood was no high part of town, it felt good to be home.

He suddenly felt very, very tired as he trudged up the stairs, knowing that, once home, this entire nightmare would be behind him. He pulled his key out of the coat's pocket and quietly clicked the lock.

Ryou stepped inside and saw no one. Gratefully, he turned around and closed the door. He jumped as two arms wrapped around him from behind. "Where in the hell were you, hikari?"

"Oh! Bakura! You startled me." "What were you thinking! Did you not realize that I was worried sick about you! Running around in the middle of the night! You have no idea what could have happened to you!"

Bakura had stepped closer and closer to Ryou, backing him up against the door. The yami looked angrier than Ryou had ever seen him, his dark brown eyes flashing with flares of insanity.

"Where were you, Ryou!" "Oh! I was just out on a walk and lost track of time." "For almost three hours! I don't believe that for a second, you lying brat! Tell me the truth!"

"Why are you so angry with me, Bakura? I'm okay! See!" Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and brought it up to the side of his face. "See? I'm okay. Nothing bad happened to me."

Bakura sighed, pressing Ryou against the door with his body, resting his head on the bunny's shoulder. "I know, Ryou. But what would I do if something did happen to you? You know I love you, Ryou."

Soft lips began to cover his neck as Bakura slid his hands up Ryou's shirt. "That's my coat, little light. Maybe I should take it off of you... along with everything else." Ryou wanted to melt into his lover's arms, glad to be rid of that horrifying experience when a sudden thought struck him.

Less than an hour ago, he'd been sleeping with another man! Should Bakura find any... proof of their... 'union', it was doubtless that someone would be hurt. "Oh, Bakura. I can't. I'm really tired. It's late. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Bakura stared in shock at his little hikari, refusing their passion for the first time! "What the hell! You come back from Ra knows where at freakin' 1:50 in the morning, and now you don't wanna have sex? What in the world is wrong with you tonight!"

"Bakura, don't put this guilt trip on me. I'm really tired right now and would like to go to bed." "Fine! Go! Sleep in the guestroom, though, because you're sure not sleeping with me!"

The darker teen stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to their room shut with a deafening **bang!** Ryou could only stare at the closed door. He was locked on the outside of their bedroom... and the outside of his lover's heart.

He dejectedly walked into the guestroom, flopping down on the bed and listening to the disgusting jingle of the coins in his pocket. He took all of the money out and shoved it under the mattress, determined never to think of that terrible night ever again.


	6. Feeling Good and Making Up

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryou groaned as Koiyoko-sensei stood in front of the class with a clipboard. "Well? This is a list of the people going on the trip. There shouldn't be many names not on it. Remember, this is your final chance to go on this trip!" Ryou blushed, knowing that his was one name missing.

Ryou pulled out his math book and proceeded to work on the trigonometry equation that he hadn't finished in his last class. He felt so terrible. He had the money to go on that trip! He'd made it fair and square! But he couldn't stand to spend that dirty cash.

Bakura hadn't talked to him since their fight. Not a word spoken between the two and it was killing Ryou. That morning, Bakura hadn't even stayed around long enough to send Ryou off to school. He'd been off to work the second he woke up. Yugi had told Ryou that he seemed more depressed that morning. He'd had to blow it off as being a headache.

How could he tell his friends that he'd whored himself out for money? They might not have been that close to him, but he was sure that they thought better of him than to do something like that. The cash had been moved from its hiding place under the mattress to a decorative box on his dresser.

A note was flicked on to his desk. Ryou looked over his shoulder to see Jou staring at him, seriously. 'Read it,' he mouthed, coldly. Ryou flushed and wandered what Jou was being so... serious about.

He unfolded the paper and read the words written, turning more and more prominent colors as he read. 'Ryou, you should have been smarter last night. You just assume that I don't have my own network. To-to told me what happened. ...Damn Ryou! I can't believe you.'

Ryou put his pencil to the paper and tried to write something that would make things a little better. 'I can't, either. Don't remind me that I did that, Jou. I don't want to think about it. I feel like such a... I guess I really am one, though, huh? I'm not even going. I have the money to but I can't.' A teardrop landed on the paper as he handed it back to Jou.

The blonde put his hand on Ryou's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I guess I was jus scared for you. You suffered enough, Ry. You should go."

"It isn't right, Jou. I feel so dirty." "I felt the same thing at first, Ryou. Dun worry about it. Jus don't go back there!" Ryou wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I never could." Jou gripped his shoulder, comfortingly. The bell rang to dismiss that class and Jou walked around their desks and pulled Ryou up into his arms.

The albino broke into sobs. He wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and let the tears roll down his cheeks onto Jou's shoulder. His friend tightened his embrace around Ryou's waist and kissed him softly to calm him. "Shh. I promise, Ryou. It's hard, but you're tough. You'll make it."

"Bakura won't even talk to me, Jou. Just because I was out late. What would he think if he knew? I've never been so ashamed of myself, Jou. I feel like some slag!" Jou paused. "Slut, Jou. I feel like a slut." "It'll get better with time. And some lovin'. Get back in good with Bakura. It'll be a comfort."

"Having sex to help me forget about having sex. Thanks, Jou. I'll definitely try that." The blonde put his hand under Ryou's chin. "Don't give me shit because you screwed up, kiddo. I'm jus telling you: if it weren't for Set, I dunno..."

Ryou blushed. "I'm sorry, Jou. It was bad of me to be angered with you. It isn't your fault. Then again," he said with a little smile, "it kinda is." Jou smiled and picked him up, carrying him up to the desk of Koiyoko-sensei, who had been watching, paralyzed, the whole time.

"I'd like to be added to the trip list, please." She didn't even look away from them as she scribbled his name down. "Thank you, ma'am!" Jou winked at Koiyoko and took Ryou out of the room. "I think we're late, Ry." **_Briiiiing_**. "I think so, too." Jou laughed happily and wiped Ryou's eyes one last time.

As he pushed the door to the class open, though, he openly ignored Ryou's struggles to get down and took him inside in his arms. The entire class stopped to stare at the two. Jou just grinned as he brought the fuzzy in. "Sorry we're late!" Jou apologized to the teacher, cheerfully, ignoring the stares directed their way.

Unfortunately, one of those stares was more of a glare, coming from Seto's direction. Finally, they were allowed to rejoin the class and Ryou attempted to melt down into his desk. He looked around the room and noticed every one of his fellow students staring at him, yet they looked away from his gaze.

'They all must think I'm a slut, too. But I know that at least Jou doesn't.' Seto met his gaze straight on. 'But Seto... oh lord-y.' He blushed and smiled at his quiet friend, who stared, flatly, before tapping Jou on the shoulder with a pencil.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryou leaned against the door to his apartment, trying to choose between going inside to face Bakura's cold shoulder or trying to bunk down with a friend for another few days. But he couldn't just run away from his problems with Bakura. And it was his house, too, damn it!

He willed up his courage and slipped inside, noting the dim light barely visible in the entryway. "Bakura! Are you home?" His dark stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, my little light?" "I want to talk to you. You've been ignoring me, and I want it to stop!"

Bakura glared at him with frozen, chocolate eyes. "You want, you want, what about what I want?" "Then what do you want, Bakura?" The yami handed a box to Ryou. The one containing the money Ryou had made.

"I want to know where the fuck that came from. If you're taking money from me, you're in trouble. We need that money to keep living here!" "It's not yours! It's mine! I earned that money!"

Ryou clamped his hand over his mouth. Bakura's next word was dangerously short. "What?" "I, uh, that money is mine. I worked for it. That... that's where I was the other night, Bakura. When I was so late."

The taller stared at him. "You've been working on the side, and I'm breaking my back barely making ends meet? How much of this money have I seen?" "Well... none." "None! You, Ryou, have sunk to a new low!"

Ryou blushed. "I'm sorry, Bakura. But I really wanted to go on that class trip. That's why I need what's in this box." Bakura stared at him. "I see. Fine, hikari. That's okay." "Huh?" "It's alright, Hikari. If you worked hard, the cash is yours. That's all right. I don't mind."

Bakura smirked his sexy smirk and pressed Ryou against the door. "As long as I get something good in exchange. Let's go make up, Ryou. In the back room." Ryou blushed. "Like... I can keep the money if I sleep with you?"

This seemed to anger his dark. "No. You can keep it either way. I just thought that you might like to have sex with your boyfriend!" His other turned a very awkward mix of blush and pale.

"Oh, I do, Bakura! Of course!" What had he been thinking? It was bad enough to have done something like that. What if Bakura had found out from what he said? All thoughts seemed to leave his mind as his dark pressed their bodies flush together.

Just as a hot and steamy kiss seemed inevitable, the phone on the table in the hallway gave a shrill ring. Cussing loudly, Bakura picked it up. "Hello! ...Come on, boss! I'm done with my shift for today! Fired! Fuck! I'll be right there."

Bakura slammed the phone down, cursing his boss to the depths of Set's chosen Hell. "I'm sorry, baby. I have to go to work. I'm sure you heard, but that horse's ass wants to fire me if I won't go." Ryou smiled and kissed him on the lips. "It's all right, lover. I understand."

"We'll pick this up later, light of mine. Count on it!" Ryou turned a little red and nodded his head. "Okay." Bakura grabbed his coat and was out the door in an instant. Ryou stared at the door with a goofy smile on his face. How could he have doubted this? Being in love with Bakura was the best thing in the world.

He was about to head to the kitchen to make himself some dinner when there was a knock on the door. 'Did Bakura forget something?' Without thinking, he opened the door with a smile. Which dropped as soon as he saw the person on the other side.

"Danner?" The well-built man grinned at him, darkly. "Hey, Ryou. Come on." "Huh?" "To-to wants to talk to you." "How did you even find out where I live?" Danner avoided his eyes. "Our buddy, Rokusho, was on your bus. So I didn't have to look very far. Now come _on_."

The stronger person grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door, slamming it shut behind them. No one seemed to notice the two as they made their way down alleys carpeted with broken glass and painted with gang symbols. "Where are we going, Danner?"

"I told you, To-to wants you. You think we always 'hang' in the same places?" He pushed open a heavy-looking metal door to reveal his boyfriend, sitting much like a male dominatrix slut would, except in a bit less clothing.

"Welcome to my home, Ryou. You and I need to talk."


	7. A Dangerous Deal

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**Note**: Jeez! No one was able to guess that Tobrian, also known as To-to, was based on the Towa no Shirube from DNAngel! Do none of you people read or watch DNAngel? You need to! It's good!

Well, no use crying over it now. But from this chapter forward, nothing about Toto is going to be anything like the playful Toto we know and love. Sorry!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"H-hello, Toto," Ryou stuttered, noticing just how different his cheerful, playful, glompy friend seemed. "You wanted to talk to me?" Toto frowned and got up from his chair, walking to in front of Ryou before backhanding him across the face.

"How dare you, Ryou? I allowed you into my territory. And yet you slept with Kutabara. He's _my_ customer, you little slut!"

Ryou gasped at the murderous rage in Toto's eyes. "I-I didn't know! He was the one who approached me, Toto."

"I don't care!" the other shouted, grabbing Ryou by the hair. "Ow! Let go of me!" Ryou jerked away from him, only for Danner to grab him and force him to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I really am. But I can't let you get away with moving in on _my_ territory! Do you know what happens to some people who steal customers? Some of my accomplices' thieves found themselves in a dirty back alley, bruised beyond all belief, with no memory of what had happened in the past week. Do you really want that to be you?"

"N-no, Toto! Please, no!" Ryou's silver hair was gripped in a firm fist. "I didn't think so. Besides, it would be a waste to scratch up that pretty face. I wouldn't want to do that." Tobrian released Ryou's hair in order to run his nails softly down the side of Ryou's face.

"Now Ryou. Come on. Let's work together here, okay? I know that you have a lover. Isn't his name much like yours? Bakura, I think it is? Well, that's what Karin said, anyway. Either way, I think he'll be an important part to making our deal."

The silver haired teen fell to his knees. "Please, Toto! Don't drag Bakura into this! He doesn't know anything about this! Toto, I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Just don't get Bakura involved in this."

Toto snapped and Danner punched Ryou in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Oh, Ryou. You're such a fool. But you're so pretty on your knees like that. So I'm willing to compromise. I don't tell your boy-bitch. You _become_ mine."

Ryou turned red. "W-what?" "You and I sleep together whenever I want. You act my slut. My slave. My _pet_. That way, I'll be too sated to let a word slip out concerning your hobby. Sound good, little 'Shiroi'?"

The albino let out a terrified sound. "No! Please, Toto! There has to be another way!" Toto reached out and fisted his hair, forcing Ryou's head back, and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "Give it up, Kitty-Kitty. Either I get a piece of that fine ass, or you'll be out on the streets. After all, who could love a whore, right?"

Danner let his grip on Ryou's arms tighten so that small bruises formed where his fingers were. "Ow…." Toto made a flick of his wrist so that Danner would begin leading Ryou up to a door almost totally hidden in the wall. "Please, Toto! None of this! Please, just let me leave!"

The behemoth that was Danner paused at the cries of the albino child. "Tobrian?" "Did I tell you to pause in completing my orders, Danner?" "No, Tobrian-sama." "Then go!" Danner whipped the door open and shoved Ryou inside.

Ryou let out an 'oomph' as he landed on the black, plush carpet. He stood up and looked around to see red-painted walls with a black bed. Chains were attached to each of the four posters of the bed. It was a dominatrix' dream, and, judging from Toto's outfit, it was his.

He ran to the door and tried to get it open, only to find that it had been locked from the outside. On the other side of the door, there was the hiss that was very reminiscent of fighting before harsh silence.

Toto walked into the room looking like the cat that had eaten the canary as he cleaned small bits of flesh from under his nails. "Well, that's that. I think you'll find that Danner has little more to say on your behalf now."

Ryou whimpered and backed up against the wall. "Don't worry, Ryou. I think you'll enjoy this, you little whore. And guess what! Even I'll fork out the cash for a little bit of boy. So you won't be doing this for nothing, anyway! 240 dollars as long as you can keep it up for a few hours!"

The albino gasped as Tobrian forced his hands up under Ryou's T-shirt and over his ribs, making shivers run up his body. The long, painted fingernails trailed over his skin before diving in to an area of skin made sensitive from the goose bumps. "Toto!"

Leaning closer, Ryou stared frightened into Toto's icy eyes. Quickly, Tobrian dropped his head and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Ryou's neck. "Let me go! Let me go! Bakura!"

Toto sucked even harder and dug his teeth in to punish Ryou for calling for his lover. "Leave me be! I don't want this!" Toto continued to love on his neck as he ripped Ryou's shirt off, kissing down his chest and suckling on the soft, fleshy nubs he encountered.

"Shh! It's all right, I promise! This will feel so good! For both of us! So let's just enjoy ourselves, eh?" Ryou didn't respond, just simply stared. "Now take off those pants, little Shiroi."

The albino resigned himself to his fate and slid the denim off of his hips, along with his undergarments. Ryou finally settled against the wall and simply watched as Toto reached for his underwear.

About two hours later, Toto sighed as he pulled himself out of Ryou's limp body. He pulled out a leather wallet that was still attached to his belt-loop by a chain. He dropped a large roll of bills on Ryou's sated form.

"It's all there. I hope to see you again." Ryou nodded and took the money, trying to combat the horrible feeling of deja vu that had been washing over him since Toto had started. "Well, another night?"

How could Ryou refuse! If he didn't agree to sleep with Toto again, he would loose his lover; the one person who meant the world to him. "I think so." "Good boy! Now, let's the two of us get you looking nice so you can go home to that boy-bitch of yours, eh?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Bring! Bring!** Bakura picked up the telephone just before it could ring for a third time. "Who is it? What the fuck do you want?" There was a moment of silence. "Bakura? It's Jou. I dink we need to have a talk abou' Ryou." "…What about him?"


	8. The Conclusion

Disclaimer: Same as always, I'm afraid. I don't own, you don't sue.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryou whimpered at the soreness in his hips and backside as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. "Oh gods, tell me Bakura won't want to do it tonight. I won't be able to take it if I have to put out for him."

He slid his key into the lock only to find that the door wasn't even closed. "No… Bakura must be waiting for me!" Ryou clutched his chest and inched the door open. Poking his head in, he saw no sign of the psychotic demon that he knew would be ready to either have him or kill him.

Sighing with relief, he stepped in and closed the door silently. Still no Bakura. Ryou began to wonder if he and Danner had just forgotten to close the door.

Though that would be too easy.

The albino teen slipped through the hall and into the nearest room to the front door, the kitchen. He started to feel much safer because he hadn't encountered his very commanding boyfriend yet.

'Maybe Bakura is still at work. Hopefully he won't even know I went out tonight!' Ryou pulled out a glass and opened the fridge, quietly pulling out raspberry cola and pouring it into the glass.

He tipped the edge of the drink to his lips and took a few sips of the fizzy drink and sighed happily as his throat was eased from all of his… screaming… at Tobrian's hands.

Ryou finally decided that the door must truly have been an effort of himself and Danner, because Bakura would have surely shown himself if he were home by that point. He walked back to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, pulling out a small notebook to doodle in.

After a few minutes of distracted sketching, the albino started to feel a little drowsy and rested his head on his pillow, wondering if he would finally get some well-deserved rest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryou sighed as he slowly woke up from his little nap. He yawned loudly and felt a little crick in the back of his neck at the jaw movement. The moment he tried to rub his eyes, though, he realized that something was very, very wrong.

He was tied down! How in the hell did that happen! Did Tobrian come back for him! Did Danner! Ryou started to hyperventilate but had soft hands brushing his hair back.

"Calm down my little bunny rabbit. There is nothing to fear with me, now, is there my love?" Ryou relaxed to hear the deep tones of his one true love, his yami, near his ear.

"Bakura, did you tie me down? I'm going to bap you upside the head for this one." His lover just laughed and nipped his ear harshly. Ryou whimpered and pulled away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you've got coming to you, babe. Before that jackass boss of mine interrupted us, I believe we were about to fuck," he purred, pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket and flicking out the blade.

Ryou gasped as his shirt was sliced clean in half, the metal just teasing his skin. "Bakura, you're insane! Come on, let me go. I mean it, this isn't funny. I promise, we'll still do what you want but I don't like this."

"Don't care," Bakura muttered, taking a large breath of Ryou's smell, catching the hint of cigarette smoke and bodily fluids. "You were gone when I got back," he accused, pulling up to look right into his little light's chocolate eyes.

The littler blushed and tried to squirm out from under his lover, hurting his wrists as he tugged. "Well, I didn't know how long you would be out, Bakura-chan. I didn't think there was any point to sitting around at home alone."

Bakura smirked and scooted his hikari back over to where he wanted him. "Heh, sure. Now that I'm home, though, let's simply never leave this bed again."

He chuckled and ripped the cloth of Ryou's torn shirt away from his chest. The light began to protest heavily, not wanting to have sex like this for the second time in one night.

"Please, Bakura, can't you just be more gentle with me? I don't like doing it this way! Bakura, you're going to end up hurting me!" He pulled his body up more and tried to block his quickly hardening nipples with the loose part of his arms but Bakura wouldn't allow it.

"Nuh-uh-uh my little hikari. You aren't hiding yourself from me." Bakura dipped his head and licked the tip of the little mound, hearing Ryou squeal and whine.

"Bakura, stop it!" The yami growled and grabbed part of Ryou's tattered shirt and rolled it up, shoving it in Ryou's mouth to stop him from protesting any more. The complaints were starting to get on his nerves.

"Mrph!" Ryou bucked his hips and tried to throw his dominator off but Bakura held fast and instead used Ryou's own movements to remove the smaller one's pants.

Once the small albino was down to his undergarments, Bakura pulled back and stared at him. "Fuck, you're beautiful, light. You look so sexy tied up and gagged like this. I just want to give it to you like a machine."

Ryou's eyes went huge and he started trying to scream around the cloth in his mouth. 'Please, Bakura. No! Gods, please! Someone help, I don't want this!'

Bakura started to kiss down his lover's smooth chest and brushed over the small nipples, causing Ryou to buck in spite of himself. His dark's tongue delved into his navel and tickled him cruelly.

"Does my little one want this mouth to pay attention to something else, hmm? Maybe that little tent-let in your panties?" Ryou blushed bright pink at his dark's teasing of his briefs.

"But don't worry, hikari – I don't tease without fulfilling. For you, anyway. So let's rid you of your little undies and find out... what's yet to come."

Ryou panicked, knowing that Bakura would probably see the remains of the acts he had done with Tobrian! He spazzed across their mind-link. – Yami, please, stop it! Stop it! Let me alone! —

Bakura pulled up and slapped Ryou, surprising his little light who, despite prior rumors, had never been abused before. "So! You'll let someone else stick it to you like this, but not your lover! You're a disappointment to me, hikari."

-- What are you talking about? – Ryou demanded, trying to play the fool, shaking like a leaf under Bakura's harsh glare. He was afraid! His lover had just hauled off and slapped him… for not wanting to have sex!

"I know about you, Ryou. Running around on me! Playing me for the fool while you go out and get fucked like a little prostitute! But that doesn't matter because you _are_ one!" He snarled at Ryou and challenged him with his look to dare say anything.

Ryou, however, just blushed. -- How did you find out, Bakura? – he asked whiningly and started to squirm to get free of his bonds.

"I'm not stupid my little light. I have those loyal to me who are willing to tell me whether or not my soul mate is going out getting screwed by random, strange old men in exchange for money. Though that does explain why you were able to afford your school trip."

He tipped Ryou's head forward and removed his gag. Bakura then lightly kissed his forehead and his cheek. "You little bitch. You had best start talking and it had better be convincing."

Ryou gasped and tried to convince Bakura to release his arms, but he was not about to be set free. "Bakura…. Um, I… well, it's like this. See, I know _someone_ who works as a prostitute to make spare money and I found out about it."

Bakura tilted his head and pulled out a knife, holding it dangerously close to Ryou's flesh. He had a fetish for blood, but this was more than just sexual. This was his lover's going out and becoming a whore!

"W-when I found out, I just knew that he was making a lot of money from it, so I asked if I would be able to do it. He told me I shouldn't…."

"Quite right, he did! Do you have any idea what it is like for Jou? He sells himself to pay for his father's alcohol addiction, did he tell you that? How about being chased and beaten by a thug for a pimp that he stole clientele from with his sexy little ass?"

Ryou gasped and hid his head in his arm pinned up by his head. "No, he didn't tell me… wait, how did you know it was Jou!"

"How do you think! He called me, Ryou! He told me you were hanging around with Tobrian's bitch, Danner! Do you know how dangerous that man is! You could have been killed! I've seen what Tobrian does to those who piss him off!"

The small light flushed and he started to sweat nervously. "Wait, you even know Tobrian?"

"I know _everyone_ out there, Ryou! Those are my peers, my people! You know as well as I do that I'm ten times as dangerous as anything that lurks in the dark! And Tobrian dares to challenge my throne!"

Ryou whimpered at Bakura's thundering shouts. "Challenge you?"

"For my throne as the King of the Underworld, King of the Shadows! But Tobrian is a fool! If Marik cannot steal my title, what makes him think a pathetic prostitute like him could do anything! All he does is hide behind Danner's strength!"

He punched the bed-frame only inches from Ryou's head, causing the light to start crying in fear. Bakura realized how badly he was scaring his little one and unlocked his hands from the headboard, pulling him into his chest.

"But that isn't what matters now. You are! Ryou, I'm going to tell you once and only once: you are never getting anywhere near Tobrian or that part of town again!"

Bakura climbed onto his light and ran his nose along Ryou's neck. "I had no idea how stupid you are but I will protect you, my light, even if I have to tie you to this bed from the second you get home from school until the second you leave.

"I love you too much to lose you to him, Ryou!"

Ryou gasped both at the affectionate touches and the impassioned words. "Oh, Bakura! D-don't worry. I've learned my lesson. If I got too close to that area, I probably wouldn't make it out alive if Tobrian is as insane as you say he is."

"And more so! I mean, you just… Ra, Ryou, you can't comprehend what that nutcase would be willing to do. I mean, I honestly think he has a screw or twenty loose in there!"

He sat up and began to drum his fingers on his bed-frame. "What are we going to do about him, though? He has to know not to think he can mess with what's mine! I swear, I'm going to go rip that little whore a new one! Even his boy Danner won't be able to handle that kind of blood-shed from his master."

He stood up sharply and started to load weapons onto his body, but Ryou grabbed his arm. "Bakura… just let it go. Don't get into a fight with him over me. I promise I'll stay away from him! Just let it go."

Tears welled up in the little light's eyes and he stared at Bakura with his lips lightly parted. A surge of lust filed through the yami and he had to give up. He returned to the bed with Ryou and kissed him.

"Fine. But you'd best be ready for me, boy. I plan to re-claim my property!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tobrian coughed and wheezed as he stared at the brunet over him. His jaw and arm both hurt like they were on fire and his ribs simply felt numb. "W-why are you doing this!"

Seto cracked his knuckles and kicked him in the side. Danner lunged forward only to be stopped by one of Seto's giant 'public relations' workers. "You are the bastard who hurt my friend, Ryou, are you not? You are the bastard who is a threat to my one true love, Jounouchi. Thus, you must be eliminated."

He pulled a gun out of a holster on his hip.

"No!" Danner screamed, biting, kicking, and pulling to get himself free and to his master's side. "Don't you dare lay a paw on him!" He received a firm hit to the stomach.

"Enough, Danner! I don't need your pathetic ass looking out for me! I'm more than capable of handling myself without some useless slave like yourself guarding me!"

Seto's finger twitched on the trigger but he didn't fire. Instead, he turned on Danner. "You! Are you saying that this wretch has anything worth letting him live for? I see nothing worthy about his life. So tell me, why should I let your _master_ live?"

Danner looked away and wouldn't answer. Seto raised an eyebrow, amazed that he hadn't hauled off and shot his puppy's abuser yet. But he couldn't help but wonder, either.

Had he not over-heard Jou's emergency phone call to Bakura, he would never have known what his lover was out on the streets doing. Could Jou have become just like Tobrian if he hadn't a lover to pull him back from that world by force as he had?

"You're not going to tell your 'master' that you love him, then? What do you think he can do to you at gunpoint?" Danner gulped and Tobrian's eyes went huge.

"What in the hell! You _love_ me? That's… God, Danner, you freak-show! How can you love me! You are no where near enough to say you feel anything worth my time!"

Seto frowned and aimed the gun at Tobrian's chest. "Then I suppose there is no one worth staying in this little state we call existence, right? If that's the case, then I owe you one for screwing around with my puppy. Goodbye, you useless waste of space."

"Master Tobrian!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ryou sniffled as he read the paper that he, Seto, and Joey had spread across their desks. "Who would think that Danner really could love a heartless person like Tobrian enough to die for him."

"I dunno. But Danny didn't deserve dat. I mean, he only did wha' Tobrian told 'im too. I guess in da end, he should a known better." Jou shook his head and sighed.

The albino agreed but didn't say anything. Seto had done so much for him and Jou. He had even allowed Ryou to totally re-start his relationship with Bakura. They were still living in the less-than-perfect conditions, but at least they had each other emotionally again – like they'd had before moving out.

"I just can't believe I let that little bastard Tobrian scurry away in the underbrush. But I'll bet Bakura has his own little pack on his useless ass. With any luck, he has the brains to run from a pissed demon."

Jou nodded. "Still, you doin' okay, Ryou?"

"As best as I can. I'm still as paranoid as hell, and I just _can't_ talk to Bakura about that old guy and Tobrian, but I feel like he'll listen to me when I can."

"Class!" Koiyoko trilled, sounding less harsh than usual. Maybe it was true that the world smiled with you when you were happy. "Let's get on the bus to go on our trip!"

Seto and Jou grabbed each other's hand and nuzzled lightly. Behind them, Ryou blushed and prepared to step on the bus. Maybe a vacation would be just what he needed.


End file.
